In myriad situations in home and industrial life extended planar surfaces ranging from television screens to flooring are subject to accumulation of static charge. The disadvantages of such accumulation include sudden, unwanted discharges which can glitch computers, and cumulative deposit of dirt particles onto the surface as a dingy grime.